1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly, to a hand tool for fastening a locknut of a coaxial cable to a connection screw rod of an electrical connector at an electronic device of a cable TV system, which automatically runs idle when the socket thereof reaches a predetermined torque value during operation, avoiding damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
CATV (Community antenna television or community access television) is known as cable TV that brings television programs to people throughout the world who are connected to a community antenna. Cable television provides television programs to consumers via radio frequency signals transmitted to televisions through coaxial cables or digital light pulses through fixed optical fibers located on the subscriber's property. In addition to bringing television programs to consumers, cable TV is a good way to interact with the World Wide Web and other new forms of multimedia information and entertainment services.
Further, when connecting a coaxial cable to a signal distributor, a locknut is used to lock the signal connector at the end of the coaxial cable to a mating electrical connector at the signal distributor. During installation, a wrench is needed to fasten tight the locknut. FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional wrench for this purpose. As illustrated, the wrench comprises a link A, and two sockets B respectively arranged at the two distal ends of the link A at right angles. Each socket B defines a socket hole B1 and a side opening B11. As the two sockets B are arranged at right angles, they can be selectively used for fastening/unfastening a locknut at different angles. However, when the user bias the link A to rotate one socket B in fastening the locknut to the mating electrical connector at the signal distributor, an excessive high pressure may be applied, causing locknut or socket damage. When the locknut or the socket starts to wear, the user may be unable to rotate the locknut positively. Thus, this design of wrench is not durable in use.